Object Ronpa
Object Ronpa is a Murder Mystery show created by TikalMachOne305. It is based off of Danganronpa. Plus, it is cancelled. It will be replaced by The Ultimate Object Murder Mystery. Episodes Episode 1: Introduction and The 1st Murder Yin-Yang: Hello, and welcome to Object Ronpa, where 12 contestants will be trapped on an island, and the only way to escape is to kill another contestant and not get suspected! After a murder has been spotted, an elimination will be held to see who is the murderer. If the murderer gets the most votes, they will be executed. If the murderer doesn't get the most votes, the person with the most votes will be executed, and they will leave the island! Anyways, let's show the 12 contestants! Lollipop: Like, I just don't hope that I get killed or anything, I, like, just want to escape. Bell: CHERRY PIE! Gun: Hello, everyone! Time to meet your doom while I escape the island! Fire Flower: I hate my sister. She is so stupid that I want to kill her and escape myself! Ice Flower: Really? That wasn't very nice. I'm not going to kill anyone here, but I do want to escape... Beach Ball: I can bounce away from danger, because I'm a Beach Ball! I bet I will escape this horrid island! Mii U: Wow, a Murder Mystery series. I'm SOOOOOOOO excited. Lava Pit: I don't want to kill, but I might accidentally kill, and if I kill, I'll get suspected and executed. Sapphire: I'm super! I don't expect anyone to kill me! Beep-Boop: You know that killing is a mortal sin and you will get sent to Hell if you kill. (Lava Pit shivers) Carrot: I hate my voice. Maybe I'll trade vocal cords with someone! Calculator: 01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101110 01110101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 01110011 00100001 Tree: If I get killed, I guess the killer will use an axe. Yin-Yang: Anyways, let me show you the hallways, your rooms, the bathrooms, and the cafeteria! (After showing all the rooms to the contestants...) Yin-Yang: That's all! Now, check out your rooms! Calculator: Great! Now I can work out math problems without getting criticized! Lava Pit: I'm just going to hide in here and not come out. Lollipop: Like, OMG! My Instagram account is, like, getting so many followers! Tree: Privacy. Just what I need! Sapphire: (enters Tree's room) Tree! Hurry! Beach! Now! Tree: Are we doing an escape plan? Sapphire: No! This is serious! Come with me! (Sapphire and Tree run to the beach. We then see that Beach Ball has been popped.) Yin-Yang: Well, looks like Beach Ball has been murdered! Here are the clues: a bullet, a note saying "You can't bounce away, my friend!" and blood splattered around where Beach Ball was at the murder! Anyways, vote for one of these 4 contestants: Lava Pit, Gun, Fire Flower, or Carrot. The one that gets the most votes by tomorrow will get executed! Anyways, vote! Poll Closed! Episode 2: The 1st Execution Yin-Yang: Welcome to the 1st trial! The suspects were Lava Pit, Gun, Fire Flower, and Carrot. Anyways, everyone EXCEPT Gun got 0 votes. Gun, time for your execution! Carrot: Wait! I confess! Yin-Yang: Okay, so now tell me what happened. Carrot: Well, I wanted to put Beach Ball's skills to the test, so I kidnapped Gun and hid in the beach until Beach Ball came. Then, I shot her with Gun, and she popped! I then wrote something that sounds like it would come from Gun. Yin-Yang: Okay, so Carrot's getting the execution, not Gun! Execution #1: The Knife Throw: A thousand knifes are thrown at Carrot, who's hands are locked to the wall. The bits of Carrot that have been chopped off are shredded by a large gear that spins very, very fast. Carrot's hands are then unlocked, and then the rest of Carrot gets shredded. Yin-Yang: Anyways, time for confessionals, and then the episode will end! Gun: You know what? I'm reforming. I don't want to get executed now... Sapphire: Wow. That looked EXTREMELY painful. I want to get off this island. Lava Pit: (shivering in fear) Ice Flower: Well, I hope I either only merely get killed or escape. Getting executed is scary. Bell: NOMOUTS! NOMOUTS! Yin-Yang: Well, that's all the confessionals! See you next episode! Episode 3: The 2nd and 3rd Murders Yin-Yang: Welcome back to Object Ronpa! So, last time, Carrot was executed for the murder of Beach Ball. Anyways, let's get to confessionals! Beep-Boop: I don't want to get into fights, but I am smarter than Calculator. Tree: I have this axe. I have pretty big plans for using-(An arm steals the axe)-HEY! Bell: PLOZ KILL MEH! Fire Flower: I should be disqualified because I can shoot fireballs from my face, but whatever. Lollipop: Like, I'm definently posting Carrot's execution on Instagram! Yin-Yang: Okay, so far, it's an uneventful day. Sapphire: Hey! Calculator and Gun! Want to form an alliance? Calculator: Sure! So do we help each other and not kill each other? Sapphire: That's right! Calculator: Anyways, I'm gonna go back to my room. (A few minutes later...) Lava Pit: I need to go to the bathroom, so I'll go there. (Lava Pit opens the girl's bathroom's door. She then finds Beep-Boop dead.) Lava Pit: Oh no! Beep-Boop is dead! Mysterious Deep-Pitched Voice: You're next, Lava Pit! (severs Lava Pit's head with an axe) Yin-Yang: Looks like Lava Pit and Beep-Boop have been MURDERED! Here are the clues; a secret message on the floor, that when decoded says "NO!", an axe, which is the murderer's weapon of choice, and, of course, the dead bodies of Beep-Boop and Lava Pit. Anyways, vote for either Tree, Lollipop, Calculator, or Bell to get executed. Voting ends tomorrow! Poll closed! Episode 4: The 2nd Execution Yin-Yang: Welcome back to Object Ronpa! Last time, Tree, Lollipop, Calculator, and Bell were UFE, so let's see who gets EXECUTED! (Cut to the class trial) Yin-Yang: Welcome, everyone! We got...0 votes. That means that the murderer has to confess. Lollipop: Like, Calculator, why are you, like, sweating? Calculator: Um...I'm scared that I will be murdered.... Yin-Yang: I know you're lying, Calculator! Calculator: W-what?! Me? Lie? Never in a thousand years... Yin-Yang: Just tell me if you're lying or not or else I will execute you! Calculator: Okay. I confess! (Lollipop, Tree, and Bell gasp) Yin-Yang: Okay, so what happened? Calculator: Well, I saw Beep-Boop's confessional, and when he said he thought he was smarter than me, I got angry. When I saw Tree's confessional live, I decided to steal his axe. I then waited in the halls near the girl's bathroom until Beep-Boop passed by. I pinned him to the wall of the girl's bathroom and then I murdered him with the axe! However, I knew someone was gonna find out, so I made a new axe, unknowingly leaving the old axe behind, and a black suit, so no one could suspect me being Calculator! I then waited until someone entered the girl's bathroom, and that was Lava Pit. I ran up to her, spoke in a deep-pitched voice, and sliced her head off! Yin-Yang: Well, that means that Calculator will be executed! Calculator's Execution: Smashin' Hands: Large versions of Beep-Boop's hands appear in a white room which Calculator is trapped in, and they begin to throw him, smash him, and slam him. Eventually, one of the hands hits Calculator's head, and his head gets severed. The hands then disappear, and the room fills up with lava until it is full of it. Yin-Yang: Okay, that's all! Now time for confessionals! Sapphire: Great. Just great. One of our alliance members has been executed. I hope we can find a suitable replacement for Calculator. Gun: I agree with Sapphire. Tree: (dresses up as a Christmas Tree with fake blood splattered on his face and plays a Heavy Metal solo of Silent Night) Mii U: F*ck you, Yin-Yang. You barely give me any screentime. Yin-Yang: Anyways, that's all the confessionals! See you next episode! Episode 5: The 4th Murder Yin-Yang: Welcome back to Object Ronpa! Anyways, let's see the confessionals! Sapphire: I hope we can get Tree into our alliance. He seems like a nice guy. Mii U: Finally! I get screentime! So, Yin-Yang, don't think you can just ditch me! The ghost of Lava Pit: Hi. Yes, we are still alive, but as ghosts. That means we are immortal and will stay like this forever. Oh, yeah, and Beep-Boop is gone for good because he's a robot. Lollipop: Like- Yin-Yang: The confessionals will end early this episode! Anyways, let's see what everyone is up to! Sapphire: Tree, wanna join our alliance? Tree: No thank you. I'm better off going solo. Gun: Please? We just lost Calculator! Tree: Nope. (Later...) (Mii U's belly rumbles) Mii U: Whoa. I must be hungry. I'll just go into the cafeteria. (Mii U enters the cafeteria. He finds the dead body of Sapphire) Gun: Oh no, now I'm solo! The ghost of Sapphire: Want me to explain the 3 clues? Yin-Yang: Fine with me. The ghost of Sapphire: Okay. An axe, my dead body, and a note saying "I'm trying a different word out". Yin-Yang: The suspects are Fire Flower, Tree, and Lollipop. Vote for one of them in the poll! Voting ends tomorrow! Episode 6: ? Yin-Yang: Welcome back to Object Ronpa. Sadly, we got 0 votes, so....I will just let everyone escape except for Fire Flower, Tree, and Lollipop. They will all get executed by spears. (Fire Flower, Tree, and Lollipop get impaled by spears) Yin-Yang: Oh, and Ice Flower, since your brother died, you have to die too. Ice Flower: NO! PLEASE! Yin-Yang: Too bad! Mii U: Wait! I will get executed for Ice Flower. Yin-Yang: Sorry, not allowed! But if you're willing to get executed... Mii U: WAIT I DIDN'T SAY ANY-(gets impaled by spears along with Ice Flower) Yin-Yang: So, Gun and Bell win! Bell: WOET, ME WANT DEAT! Yin-Yang: So, looks like Gun is the only survivor, as Bell will die! (Bell gets impaled by spears) Yin-Yang: That was weird. (Gun gets teleported back to his home) Gun: Yay! I'm back home! Yin-Yang: 5 contestants are supposed to win too...Weird. I'll just revive Bell, Fire Flower, Ice Flower, Mii U, and Beach Ball. (The 5 of them get revived and teleported back home) THE END Category:Murder Mystery Category:Murder Fan Fictions Category:Murder Category:Yin-Yang Category:Danganronpa